


Unspoken Confessions

by ira_atsoihn



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:35:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28845438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ira_atsoihn/pseuds/ira_atsoihn
Summary: After a year of their break up, Atsumu Miya pours his unspoken confessions, unanswered questions, and unresolved feelings in a letter written and addressed to Hinata Shoyou.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 11
Kudos: 25





	Unspoken Confessions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jiea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiea/gifts), [lisakawa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisakawa/gifts), [shinsukat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinsukat/gifts), [Dominique Marie](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Dominique+Marie).



Hi Shoyou. 

How are you doing? I hope you’re doing good. I hope you’re eating good food. Where are you studying right now? Did you achieve your dream as an athlete? I hope you did. I know you’re not going to ask but I’m doing fine. I’ve been eating good food these past months. I’m studying right now in college, studying hard so that I could be an athlete too. I hope your love for volleyball didn’t change. I don’t know where you are or what you’re doing as I think you forgot about me after everything. Don’t worry, I’m not holding a grudge against you. Even though you might not remember me, I will still support you and cheer you on as you reach your dreams.

It’s been a year ever since we left each other’s arms. I’ve moved on but it’s the time of the year, again. I was hopelessly reminded that last year, I had you. I had your love, but too bad, I had to let you go. I vividly remembered how you used to call me “Tsumu”, with a soft voice, gently caressing my elated heart. I remembered how you like to sing me a song while I’m sleeping and I remembered how sweet your angelic voice was. I remembered how we first met on that fateful day back in January; you were introduced to me and I felt this thrilling excitement in my heart when I finally knew your name. “Hinata Shoyou.” It felt dreamy. It felt serene. It felt comforting. Your name suited you and I love how you made my day warm and full of euphoria. You walked inside my world and I willingly let you inside my world and in my heart. The days that I spent with you felt warm and full of passion as we relied on each other in this cruel world. How is Natsu doing? I remembered how you proudly introduced me to your sister as your loving boyfriend back then. I hope she is still using the gift that I gave her last year. I miss you. Though you probably didn’t remember me now. It’s okay. Even though I tried to move on and forget about you, I could still remember the memories we had together. I remembered how you always want to see me even though we’re miles apart. I always tell you that we should meet each other in summer. But we didn’t have the chance to meet again. Did you remember how you started learning Portuguese? You started telling me “Eu te amo” which means “I love you” in Portuguese and I remembered how I felt a thousand butterflies fluttering inside my stomach as my heart felt glee when I heard you said that to me. But I think it’s just a phrase. There was no meaning. I just felt the love even though there was none.

As I was writing this letter, I remembered the song you composed last year. The song that you poured your emotions into and dedicated every word of the lyrics for a special person. And I hate how I wasn’t that special person in your heart. Did that special person hear the song that you wrote? Did they like it? I hope they liked it. I still remember how the lyrics spoke about how you miss that special person and how you miss your relationship with them. It’s funny right? I gave up a lot of things for you but we still ended up alone. I gave my heart and soul for you but you fell out of love. I had to let you go; because you don’t want me anymore, because you’re just waiting for me to let you go, because you’re tired of us, and because you still haven’t forgotten about them yet. I find it silly that I gave everything to you, my heart and my soul, but did you even give me a piece of your heart? Probably no. Though, a person like you might have found someone else. It’s okay. You deserved to be loved and to be cherished. I wish you found happiness from a person who will adore you in every way. 

It’s still funny how I wrote this letter for you even though it’s been a year ever since we broke up. I still miss you. I miss “us”. But I know that we didn’t deserve each other. You didn’t deserve my love and I don’t deserve your heart. I poured my emotions, unanswered questions, and unresolved feelings into this letter. 

I’m going to say my final salutations now, my dearest Shoyou. As I end this letter for you, I’m going to forget about everything and move forward into the future.

Best wishes,  
Atsumu.


End file.
